This invention relates to a bowling ball with a retractable handle which is an improvement over like bowling balls now known in the art.
Conventional bowling balls are designed to be held by the user inserting a finger or fingers in one or more finger holes which presents a strain and inconvenience, especially for users with limited strength in their hands or with missing fingers. Bowling balls with retractable handles, whereby springs are under compression when the ball is lifted and are relieved from said compression upon release of the ball for instantaneous retraction of the handle have been designed to accomodate such users.
One such patented bowling ball includes an arrangement of components adding to the cost and complexity of the ball. For example, a U-shaped handle having a pair of legs which are threaded to receive nuts at the bottom portions thereof is taught by the patent. The nuts are pinned to the respective legs for maintaining their position thereon. Sleeves mounted above each nut partially enclose springs surrounding the legs and disposed between the nuts and plugs which are threaded in bores in the ball. This arrangement of particular components leads to a complicated ball and handle assembly which, in turn, leads to more costly equipment than may be desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid the noted disadvantages of the prior art device by using a reduced number of components of a readily available nature and to thereby provide a simplified, less costly and improved arrangement than has heretofore been known.